The 47th Hunger Games
by SwiftyTribute
Summary: This is the 47th Hunger Games.


**Before I start the story, I just wanted to tell you that I'm dixieadistya1, and I changed my account. I decided that I would make a new Hunger Games because the first one has very little details, it's too short, and there are errors with my grammar and tenses, and I'm sorry for that. I wanted to continue with the next chapter, but unfortunately, I forgot the plot of the story :( So anyway, here's the new one :) I hope you like this one. (Oh yes! I wanna give credit of all the tributes and the tributes' names to the tributes of the 47th Hunger Games on Indocapitol. I also give credit to Irish Cloverfield's little sister. I kind of wanted to write my own version of their games, so...here it is. (: )  
**

* * *

**District 10**

I woke up to my little sister screaming. I quickly jumped out of bed to see why she was screaming. When I went out of my bedroom, I found my little sister standing on a chair, screaming and pointing to something on the floor. I looked at what she was pointing at, and apparently it was a tiny mouse. I kicked the mouse out of my house and helped my little sister down from the chair.

"Sarah, it's just a silly little mouse." I told her. "Silly? Irish, it was creepy!" Sarah replied. I laughed for a while, but stopped when I realized what day today is. It's reaping day. It's a day that makes my heart stop. You will never know who will get reaped, and it could be you.

"Hey, Sarah, I'm gonna go out for a little walk. Tell mom I'll be back soon." I told Sarah quietly. She just nodded.

I didn't even bother to change my pajamas. I put on my jacket, put on my boots, and went out of the house to meet with my best friend, Hugo. Hugo has been my best friend since I was little.

I met up with him in the meadow in District 10. As usual, he was already sitting there, waiting for my arrival. I walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I greeted him. But he just stayed quiet. At first I didn't knew why, but after a few seconds, I knew why he stayed quiet. "Why? Why do you have to volunteer?" I asked him. There was a long silence before he replied, "Because, Irish," he paused for a moment. "My father wants me too. He wants me to win. I'll make him proud if I win."

"But..." I sighed. "But what if I get reaped? Would you still volunteer?" he didn't answer my question. "Would you, Hugo?" "We'll just have to see first." I hate the fact that Hugo never gave me his answers directly. He always makes me curious.

"Irish!" I knew that voice. It was mom's voice. "Hey, Hugo. I gotta go get ready for the reaping." I told Hugo. "Go ahead. I'll see you there." he replied. I stood up and walked to my house. Inside, Sarah was already ready. She was sitting on a chair, looking very scared and nervous.

I walked towards her, crouched in front of her, and told her quietly, "Hey, Sarah. There's nothing to be scared and nervous about. This is your first year. I'm sure you're not gonna be reaped," At first she just stayed quiet. But then, she replied, "But what if you get reaped?" Now I'm the one that stayed quiet. "If I do, I promise I'm gonna come back home. I promise."

I took a short shower, and when I walked out of the bathroom, I found a light blue dress on my bed. My mom was leaning against the door frame. "I thought it would look good on you," I stared at it for a moment. Then I realized that it was my mother's dress. She wore it at the reaping. I know that because she once told me about it.

"Why? This dress is yours," I told my mom. "It wasn't exactly mine. It was more of my mother's. She passed it on in our family. And now it's passed on to you." My mom said as she walked towards me. "That means, after this..it's gonna be passed on to Sarah." My mom nodded.

I put myself into the dress. It fit very well, and like my mom said, it looks good on me. I walked out of my room and went out of the house together with Sarah and my mom. When the three of us walked together, everyone else was walking towards the Justice Building as well.

When we arrived, my mom leaved Sarah and I alone for our blood sample and identity which will be taken and known by a Peacekeeper. Sarah and I walked towards where they will take our blood sample. The Peacekeeper took my finger and shot something that made blood come out, and where my identity came out.

I walked away from the Peacekeeper and towards where the line for the 16-year olds is.

After a while of waiting for the rest of the citizens of District 10 to come, Griselda Leighstone, District 10's escort, came up on the stage and stood between two bowls for the names. "Welcome, welcome," she started. I didn't even bother to listen and focus on what she was saying. I remembered that President Snow made a speech, and Griselda said, "and may the odds be ever in your favor."

There was short silence before she said, "As always, ladies first," she walked towards the girls bowl and started to put her hand in it. She took out one piece of paper, opened it, and announced, "Irish Cloverfield."

My heart stopped. I couldn't breath. I didn't expect my name to be reaped at all. I walked up to the stage beside Griselda. "And now for the boys." She walked towards the bowl for the boys, and again, put her hand in it, took out one piece of paper out of the bowl, opened it, and read:

"Carnelian Howlite."

I didn't exactly knew who he was, so I guess I was okay with my district partner.

As he walked towards the stage, I searched the crowd for Hugo. When I found him, I saw that he was just standing there, looking at me with a "sorry" face.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. We have our tributes from District 10. Irish Cloverfield and Carnelian Howlite..." The rest of Griselda's words just seem fade out completely, until she woke me up by saying, "Shake hands." I shook my hand with Carnelian, and that was it.

Then, Griselda led Carnelian and I inside the building. This is it. Our goodbyes.

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter 1. I'll try to write and finish Chapter 2 as soon as I can. In the meantime, please review. Your reviews make me so happy and inspire me to write more :3  
**


End file.
